Network parameters are often used to measure, test and otherwise characterize performance of various devices and other portions of many modern electronic systems. For example, scattering parameters or ‘S-parameters’ are commonly employed when measuring the performance of radio frequency (RF) and microwave devices. The S-parameters of a device when measured as a function of frequency (e.g., including amplitude and phase) may be used to completely characterize the device.
A network analyzer is often used to measure network parameters such as S-parameters as a function of frequency. So-called vector network analyzers (VNAs) typically employ a stimulus or test signal to measure S-parameters of a device under test (DUT). In particular, the test signal may be applied to a port or ports of the DUT and a response to the applied test signal is then measured to determine the S-parameters. To measure S-parameters as a function of frequency, the VNA typically tunes or sweeps the test signal over a test bandwidth or test frequency range of the DUT, making measurements at a plurality of different frequencies during the sweep. Tuning the test signal and making the plurality of measurements may limit how fast a particular DUT may be characterized. However, modern VNAs typically provide S-parameters having high dynamic range and measurement precision.
A so-called ‘digital network analyzer (DNA)’ has been developed by Keysight Technologies, Inc. of Santa Rosa, Calif. Instead of using a tunable ‘single-tone’ test signal that is swept across the DUT test bandwidth, the DNA employs a broadband multi-tone test signal. As a result, the DNA may provide S-parameters as a function of frequency at a much faster rate than an equivalent VNA.